In order to prevent damages to articles caused by shaking or falling during storage or transport, a stretch film dispenser is used for packing the articles. A conventional stretch film dispenser comprises a rod. One end of the rod is provided with a film mounting unit. The film mounting unit is provided with a film roll. When the user wants to pack an article, the film of the film roll is first pulled out, and then one end of the film is attached to the surface of the article. The user holds the rod to pull the stretch film dispenser for performing the packing operation. However, although the stretch film dispenser is convenient for the user to pack the article, the length of the rod cannot be adjusted. For the article that is located at a higher or lower position, it is inconvenient for the user to apply a force to pack the article, and the tension of the film is reduced.
In view of the disadvantages of the above stretch film dispenser, a stretch film dispenser having a long handle is developed accordingly. One end of the long handle is provided with a film mounting unit for mounting a film roll. Thereby, when the user packs a large article, the long handle of the stretch film dispenser can be raised or lowered to facilitate the packing operation. However, when the user packs an article that is located at the normal height, the long handle may affect the user's operation to bring inconvenience. When the user packs the article in the reverse direction from a high position to a low position, it is necessary to change the direction of the film. As a result, the continuity of the film is destroyed, and the tension is lowered. Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to solve these problems.